User talk:Sandubadear
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Memory Implantation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 18:59, March 6, 2013 Reincarnation for the first question, not a clue about the next. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me but I want you to know that Vampires don't grow from Zombies. That's invalid.--Xeno Fighter 451 (talk) 04:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) The legend that I follow is that they are a sub-species of immortal, not a zombie or ghoul. Dust of Osiris-Absolute Immortality Dust of Osiris is not a vampire, shes a tatari, basically a living constantly repeating phenomenon, like any form of natural disaster like a hurricane or earthquake. She fits absolute immortality as you can't kill her, to give an example it would like trying to kill the wind or stab the ocean, its not going to do any good. Remember to do your research before you suggest she is a vampire as it says right on her page that she is not a vampire.SageM (talk) 22:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC)SageM I am right They retcon him because he was TOAA before TOAA own creation and because Jim shooter left and the director got pissed so you are wrong SW beyonder is canon hince fourth PRE Beyonder (talk) 03:09, August 17, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Doesn't matter Pre is Omnipotent regardless what you say as its his Canon form Beyonder (talk) 03:21, August 17, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Multi Strike-fake assassin I am talking about fake assassin the guy that guards the ryuudo temple and wields a sword, he uses Tsubame Gaeshi which allows him to attack 3 times instantly. so he fits. You are probably thinking of True Assassin, there is a big difference between the two characters. Known users are to go in alphabetical order by series Known users for any page are to go in alphabetical order by series, not just at the bottom of the page, though some people that start a new page forget that fact. which is why I put the users in body modification where there supposed to be, since dr stylish is from Akame ga kill, he goes at the top of the users list. ^_^ Ask the admins if you don't believe me.SageM (talk) 01:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC)SageM I know they are, the people who made the pages edited it that way. though a lot of the pages are in alphabetical order. SageM (talk) 01:24, August 18, 2014 (UTC)SageM There was a page like yours based soley on sexual deities (it was called Sexual Deity Physiology) and after a series of arguments, it was deleted. We don't need pages for every type of deity there is. Gabriel456 (talk) Undead Pulse i cant tell what you edited o.O exactly what did you change?Azuchi67 (talk) 21:35, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Chi Invisibility Ranma can use his chi to become invisible when he uses the Umi-Sen-Ken style. And the character from kenichi has ki that is the same as Nature itself, and in his first appearance against the Elder he couldn't locate him at first because of this fact, meaning he could feel his ki but couldn't directly locate him so he got a surprise attack on the elder.SageM (talk) 22:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC)SageM Then that page wouldn't be a power at all, just someone using a time machine. As I said virtually all powers on this site can be viewed as magical. If it's done via a machine, it's not really a power at all, just advanced technology. I'm talking about powers, not technology. And it doesn't matter if the page itself doesn't mention magic being used. Telekinesis doesn't, Teleportation doesn't, but both are magical as well. and, sorry for repeating myself, any power can be viewed as magical. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:57, September 21, 2014 (UTC) fine. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Not every Typemoon entry has to be changed Not every entry from the typemoon universe needs to be changed to typemoon. Its fine to leave them the way they are. Characters like Berserker only appear in Fate/zero they don't appear anywhere else in the Nasuverse. So you don't need to change every entry like that.SageM (talk) 23:48, September 23, 2014 (UTC)SageM Mystic Object-Gaz Actually He is a mystic Object, as after he was killed his bodyparts were used as magic objects so he still fits the criteria In Hitsugi no chaika were Arthur Gaz is from, he was killed and his body dismembered, and every one of his body parts is a magic object. He doesn't use magic objects, He is a Magic object!SageM (talk) 18:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC)SageM err, I really have no clue what to say or do about this situation. I know absolutely nothing of the character or where she's from, so I don't know how I'd be particularly helpful in this. Sorry. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, if she doesn't use it or even can't use it, I don't see why she shouldn't be removed. Unless the other side has any evidence to the matter but...-shrug- Gabriel456 (talk) 17:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hai I'm having trouble finding the potential double/secret meaning to that, so I'll respond with :No Lel. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Pfft, lol. At least I have my sockpuppet on teh Wiki that's already months old, I'm just not sure wut I want to do with it.—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I know :D —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Nope! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) In all honestly, I can't even tell who is correct. this whole thing has gotten me entirely confused beyond comprehension. If no-one can agree to anything, I think the pic should just stay. That's my opinion, anyways. As I said, I'm completely confused :/ Gabriel456 (talk) 16:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it Gabriel456 (talk) 16:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright Gabriel456 (talk) 16:45, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I already tried telling him to stop I already tried leaving a message on L12345's talk page, He just ignored it. He isn't listening to what anyone says. Blocking him is currently the only way he will learn the rules.SageM (talk) 23:50, September 28, 2014 (UTC)SageM Just keep it for now Lets just keep it for now, it still fits most of the available criteria, after all both Morti and Yuka are basically demonstrating the same power as avalon in the pictures, being isolated from existence in the same way as avalon(both in a bounded field and a place outside of places.)SageM (talk) 23:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC)SageM uh, ok. Thanks! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) But I'm not that old D: That's my gakusei's way of counter-trolling me, lel. I stole his sig once, so now he's stolen mine ;-;—'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 00:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Lolwat Sand, is Fortuneteller Baba rly immortal —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Saucy MILF Ah, ok~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) how, exactly? I'm not sure how to help here :/ Gabriel456 (talk) 22:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) If you must. The only other option (That I can see, anyways) would be to remove him so...go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 22:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Why? All you need to do is edit the page, just like any other page. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:31, September 30, 2014 (UTC) oops, didn't see your new message before I sent mine. I don't know what to write here either, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 22:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC) SCP is not fanon No. Since there is an official video game for SCP Foundation called Containment Breach. So no they are not FanonSageM (talk) 02:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC)SageM Deity Binding Carries around rope woven from "femtofiber" that can bind practically everything, up to and including gods. There you go.SageM (talk) 01:55, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Found some more info, there called Shimenawa ropes.SageM (talk) 02:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM I located the information, its from Sinner in Silent Blue, so it is indeed valid.SageM (talk) 02:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM My additions I know all about the characters I add, as I have seen every series they are from, every one of those anime, tv shows, books, and games. I have watched and played them all. So yes I know what I am talking about. I know exactly what I am talking about when I add those characters. Just because you haven't heard about them doesn't mean that others on this site have. Before you start questioning my additions do some research before hand. thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 18:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM None taken. But I was indeed being serious about knowing all of them, I have been watching anime, playing games, and reading books and other things for about as long as I can remember(and I can nearly remember my whole life up to this point)I do indeed know what I am talking about. Are there any additions in particular that made you think I didn't know what I am talking about?SageM (talk) 18:57, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Lol, that was your only worry then? thats easy enough to answer, the reason I can easily add so many new additions is because I have already seen, played, read about those characters in the past and I am just adding them because I remember them all. Most of my additions are characters that I remember from past experiences, only a few of them are from this year. I almost always have free time on my hands to do research, but I don't have to do much because of all the time I spent in the past doing these things. Does that answer your question?SageM (talk) 19:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC)SageM Nope :D because Unilactus is http://www.googolplexian.com/ more powerful then everyone else and everyone else includes Chimporimpola. *smug smile* Mystic Vampire Mystic vampire is for vampires who can still use magic. Nero can't use magic because of the nature of his body and Roa lost all his magical ability because of his constant reincarnations, and eventually he won't be able to use magic at all. Zelretch still retains all his magical power and can still use it. The page is not for former users, its for vampires who are still mystics even after there transformation, Zelretch is the only person who fits.SageM (talk) 02:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC)SageM It even says at the bottom of Roa's page that he can no longer use magecraft.SageM (talk) 02:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC)SageM From Nero's Page- "He identifies himself as something that is no longer a vampire" No Nero doesn't fit. And the Soil of Genesis is never identified as magic, its an ancient technique meant to enable some control over his body. His magic is gone now that he has transformed himself. This is all from his page. Roa can stay but Nero has to go.SageM (talk) 02:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC)SageM Uh...I really have no clue. The best I can do is "Blood Transmogrification", but you'll have to empathize the people part to make it different from Blood Transformation (won't be difficult, though, since that is to turn all kinds of matter into blood).Gabriel456 (talk) 00:11, October 13, 2014 (UTC) yeah, it is (see here) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Infinite Reincarnation There's nothing in Reincarnation that says the amount of times the User reincarnates is limited, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, October 20, 2014 (UTC) soul retention/multiple souls I already know they don't fit the power of soul retention, since multiple souls and soul retention are two completely different powers. Ermac is literally an amalgam of souls in one body, hohenheim already died and then got turned into a human philosophers stone(its literally the only way he could have been transformed into a philosophers stone) And when Hao merged with the Great Spirit all of the souls and spirits that make up the great spirit combined with him. And One-of-Many became the way he was because of the influence of a god. None of these characters fit the power of Soul Retention.SageM (talk) 23:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC)SageM I only deleted the infobox Because I knew you would restore it. :D CoolCat123450 (talk) 23:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Deity Imprisonment Remember that if you change the name of page, it's your job to change links to the renamed power, generally checking the links on the renamed page is enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Golden Rule We've already had some very similar powers (can't remember names), but those have been deleted. There was someone who kept creating the same power over several moths and it got deleted every time... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Getting rich no matter what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Returned, but you'd better run this by Gabriel, he's the one who deleted the other similar powers. I was just pre-emting that one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) uh....ok? Gabriel456 (talk) 19:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Taunt/Respiratory Power Replication I'm sorry but that new guy that made the page is coming off like a jerk. He's sitting there demanding people to finish his pages the way he wants it and has the gully to say "Oh i didn't see this power currently in wiki so you can thank me" on one of them. I sent a message to him about that but he didn't respond back.Squidbaby (talk) 18:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) yeah, go ahead. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_Anti-God TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Dragonball Naming Oh, ok then. I just thought it would be a bit confusing because it could be just a chracter from the original series specifically, rather than the whole franchise. Then, can I do that if its a chracter only in Z or GT or the Original Dragonball? (Although I doubt I'd find too many) I suppose I'll just simply leave it as Dragonball for all although what do you think? Also what does Ossu mean? Thanks. :) ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 06:14, November 6, 2014 (UTC)'' Only if it's a character from GT? Ok, Thanks. :) ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 05:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) '' Multiple Publishing Sources When adding a new user, what happens if the character has been used multiple times in not only Marvel, but Dark Horse, etc.? Should I simply add the user/characters first initial appearance in his own book? a.k.a (Pacific comics 8 issues only) or what? Thanks? :)? ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 04:52, November 11, 2014 (UTC) The Character Groo the wanderer. He's been in more than just one source...? Like 5? How should I add him? ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 01:16, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks. :) ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 01:25, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Soul Materialization Except you must remember that this site isn't about TYPE-MOON, it's about the powers as they are stated to be on the description on this site, in this case "materialize a soul/have a materialized soul". Even if power from other source with same name would do something, it doesn't automatically mean that the same is true here. It simply does exactly what it says on description, nothing more or less. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Might add it as separate portion in Capabilities, as a possibility (after all, not every user can do it) and add Ascended Physiology as a Variation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:55, November 16, 2014 (UTC)